Pernikahan Dini
by Nugraha Al Ramadhan
Summary: (UPDATE Chapter 06) Kisah cinta penuh konflik ketika dua remaja harus menikah di usia yang belum saatnya. Main Pairing: ShinichiXRan, KaitoXAoko, ShinichiXShiho, KaitoXAkako (clue for next chap: penambahan character!) Rating: T (Read n' Reviews!)
1. Keributan Di Pagi Hari

**PERNIKAHAN DINI**

**Episode 01**

_"Shinichi Kudo, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Ran Mouri sebagai istrimu, baik suka maupun duka?"_

_"Ya, aku bersedia."_

_"Ran Mouri, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Shinichi Kudo sebagai suamimu, baik suka maupun duka?"_

_"A... aku... ya..."_

_"Baiklah, kalian kuresmikan sebagai suami istri. Shinichi Kudo, silahkan engkau boleh mencium istrimu."_

_"Ya..."_

_"Eehhh... ehhh... tunggu..."_

_"Ran..."_

_"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"_

'KRRRIIINNNGGGG!'

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

Gadis itu langsung tersentak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya membelalak lebar. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang dan berwarna hitam sehingga memancarkan keindahan mahkotanya, sekarang tak berbentuk. Sepertinya, mimpi tadi seakan menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi gadis itu.

"Hah... hah... aku mimpi... hah..." gumam gadis itu.

Sementara gadis itu berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya, ia kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling, memperhatikan semuanya yang bisa kulihat. Menolehkan pandangan pada jam beker yang barusan berbunyi tadi.

"HWAAAAA! JAM SETENGAH TUJUH! AKU HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT!"

Gadis yang sering dijuluki _anggrek _itu mendadak histeris. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu, _gadis itu langsung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di depan lemari pakaiannya, dan mendobrak paksa pintu kamar mandinya. Bibir indahnya tak henti memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

Gadis _anggrek _itu, Ran Mouri namanya. Seorang siswi dari sebuah sekolah yang kualitasnya sudah diakui oleh seantero Jepang. Tinggal di kota Beika, Ran menuntut ilmu di SMU Teitan.

Ran merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan suami-istri, Kogoro Mouri dan Eri Kisaki. Terlahir sebagai gadis yang memiliki kesempurnaan, setidaknya untuk menjadi kekasih idaman para remaja putra. Memiliki paras wajah yang cantik, sifat baik, penyanyang, ramah, penolong, rajin, pintar, ahli dalam segala bidang, membuat Ran menjadi salah satu-mungkin satu-satunya-gadis paling populer di SMU Teitan.

Satu ahli yang dimiliki oleh Ran, adalah kemampuannya dalam menekuni bidang karate. Berkali-kali mengikuti kejuaraan bidang karate antar daerah, berkali-kali pula Ran memenangkan pertandingan itu. Bisa dipastikan, jika ada lelaki hidung belang yang berani mengganggunya, maka tulang rusuknya saat itu juga akan patah.

Ran kini tinggal berdua saja bersama ayahnya, di kantor detektif tempat ayahnya bekerja. Ya, Kogoro Mouri adalah seorang detektif swasta terkemuka di Jepang. Ketenarannya pun tidak kalah dari sang anak. Selalu dapat diandalkan oleh Kepolisian Jepang, dapat memecahkan berbagai kasus sulit, menambah nilai _plus _untuk Ran, yakni memiliki ayah seorang detektif.

Sementara itu, ibunya, Eri Kisaki, adalah seorang pengacara handal. Selalu memenangkan perkara kasus di pengadilan untuk membela para kliennya, membuat Eri dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Pengacara Jepang'. Tentu saja, popularitas Eri turut mempengaruhi eksistensi seorang Ran Mouri di mata para sahabatnya.

Namun sayang, ketenaran yang diperoleh Ran tidak seindah dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Hubungan rumah tangga yang dibina oleh Kogoro dan Eri pun harus dipisahkan akibat keegoisan masing-masing. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Eri menangkap basah Kogoro sedang bersama dengan wanita lain di sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari kantor detektif. Eri yang sangat membenci dengan perselingkuhan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama lagi dengan Kogoro, sampai jalan perceraian pun sempat muncul dalam benak Eri.

Tetapi, Ran yang bersikukuh tidak ingin melihat orang tuanya bercerai, membuat hati Eri luluh. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mentalak suaminya itu, meskipun akhirnya mereka tetap pisah rumah. Namun Ran tidak pernah patah semangat untuk mempersatukan kembali kedua orang tuanya.

Bersekolah di SMU Teitan, bisa membuat Ran bangga akan hal yang satu ini. Disebabkan karena orang-orang terpilihlah yang bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah kebanggan kota Beika ini, dan Ran adalah salah satu dari orang-orang terpilih tersebut. Mungkin, hal ini menambah daftar kesempurnaan yang ada dalam kehidupan seorang Ran Mouri.

Kini Ran sudah selesai mandi. Dengan lilitan handuk jingga, dia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ran segera mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Dikiranya sudah lengkap, gadis lincah itu kini bercermin untuk memastikan semua yang dia kenakan sudah lengkap.

Ran segera turun ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke ruang kantor detektif, untuk mencari ayahnya. Mendapati ayahnya sedang bersantai menonton TV sambil menghirup kopi susu, Ran segera menghampirinya untuk berpamitan.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapanya kepada Kogoro dengan lembut. Merasa namanya dipanggil, pandangan Kogoro pun beralih ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga, Ran," balas Kogoro sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah sudah sarapan?"

"Ini, Ayah baru saja membuat kopi susu. Hei! Bukankah seharusnya kau bergegas cepat pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Kogoro kepada anaknya yang kini juga sedang menghirup teh hangat yang manis.

"Iya, iya, Ayah. Ini aku mau berangkat sekarang," ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh hangat miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

"Baiklah, Ayah. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat," ujar Ran dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hati-hati ya, Ran."

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan ayahnya yang memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati, Ran kini bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, dan berlari menuju ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Ran terus saja berlari tanpa melihat sekeliling. Sesekali, dia melihat jam tangannya yang melekat di tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi," gumamnya dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Kini Ran semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Akibatnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa diseberangnya juga terdapat seseorang yang tampak terburu-buru, hingga...

'BRUUKKKK!'

...mereka berdua saling bertabrakan dan terjatuh.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu," teriak seseorang itu yang terjatuh akibat bertabrakan dengan Ran.

"Ma, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf, ya..." ujar Ran sambil berdiri dari jatuhnya, kemudian berlari lagi meninggalkan orang itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" belum sempat orang itu memanggil Ran, Ran sudah keburu pergi menjauh.

"Hah... hah... akhirnya... aku... sampai... hah... hah..." ujar Ran yang kini sudah tiba di SMU Teitan. Dia melirik jam tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa waktu untuk masuk sekolah tinggal 5 menit lagi.

"Bagus! Aku tidak terlambat! Masih ada waktu!" seru Ran sambil tersenyum. Kini, dia bisa berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tanpa perlu takut untuk terlambat.

Ketika sedang santainya berjalan di koridor sekolah, dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya sambil bergandengan tangan. Karena mengenalnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ran langsung menghampiri mereka dan menyapanya.

"Pagi, kalian berdua!" seru Ran dengan bersemangat.

Kemudian pasangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Ran. Sang wanita pun balas menyapa Ran, sementara sang pria terlihat cuek saja.

"Pagi, Ran!" sapa Shiho Miyano, sambil tersenyum ke arah Ran.

Shiho yang merasa kekasihnya itu tidak membalas sapaan Ran, segera menepuk pundak kekasihnya.

"Hei, kau tidak menjawab sapaan Ran, Shinichi!" ujar Shiho sambil tangannya tetap berada di pundak Shinichi.

"Apa, Shiho? Ada yang menyapaku? Mana? Mana?" ujar Shinichi Kudo yang pura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ran di samping Shiho. Ran yang mendengar itu, terpancing emosinya. Shiho pun hanya bisa menggeleng heran terhadap tingkah kekasihnya itu

"Kau ini! Mau cari ribut ya?" ujar Ran dengan ketus. Sebelum perdebatan semakin berlanjut, Shiho pun menengahi 'aura pertengkaran' mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Kau juga Shinichi, tak bisakah kau sekali saja rukun dengan Ran?" tutur Shiho dengan lembut.

"Apa? Aku? Harus rukun dengan 'Tante Rambut Tanduk' ini? Ogah!" ujar Shinichi dengan dingin. Merasa dirinya disindir dengan sebutan 'Tante Rambut Tanduk', Ran pun membalas perkataan Shinichi tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Kau pikir, aku mau akur denganmu, 'Om Rambut Kuali'?" balas Ran tidak kalah ketusnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sekarang kita ke kelas saja. Kau dengar bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi?" ujar Shiho sambil menarik tangan mereka berdua. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga bersama-sama masuk ke dalam kelas.

Di dalam kehidupan yang seimbang, dimana ada kelebihan pasti ada kekurangannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipercaya oleh Ran Mouri. Kehidupannya saat ini sempurna dengan nama yang tenar, kedua orang tua yang perhatian padanya (meskipun saat ini kehidupan yang terpisah), dikagumi banyak orang, mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang baik. Oke, untuk kalimat yang terakhir ini, masih diproses dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Kenapa? Sebab, dari sekian banyaknya sahabat-sahabat, hanya satu orang yang dia ragukan sebagai sahabatnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria itu: Shinichi Kudo.

Shinichi Kudo terlahir dari pasangan suami-istri, Yusaku Kudo dan Yukiko Kudo. Yusaku Kudo adalah seorang penulis novel misteri handal, yang dimana tulisan-tulisannya itu selalu menjadi _best-seller. _Sedangkan Yukiko Kudo adalah seorang aktris Jepang yang sukses merintis karirnya sebagai aktris internasional. Saat ini, mereka tidak tinggal bersama Shinichi di Jepang, dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di New York, Amerika Serikat, guna mengembangkan lagi karir mereka yang sedang naik daun.

Sementara Shinichi Kudo sendiri, adalah tipe idaman para murid-murid wanita. Bagaimana tidak? Tampan, muda, berbakat, pemain sepak bola handal, dan jenius? Adalah hal-hal yang sangat mudah untuk bisa menarik perhatian para wanita. Tak terkecuali, bagi kekasihnya saat ini, Shiho Miyano. Shiho Miyano juga sama dengan Ran, sama-sama menjadi magnet bagi para pria. Wajarlah bila mereka-Shiho dan Ran-dijuluki sebagai _'Duo Angels'_. Dan kekompakan pasangan kekasih Shinichi dan Shiho dijuluki oleh para siswa SMU Teitan sebagai 'pasangan jenius'.

Namun sepertinya, anggapan itu tidak berlaku bagi Ran untuk Shinichi. Menurutnya, Shinichi itu adalah tipe cowok yang paling _'kamseupay' _di seluruh antero Jepang (dan hal sebaliknya juga dipikirkan Shinichi untuk Ran). Makanya, dia heran, bagaimana bisa cewek secantik Shiho Miyano, bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Shinichi Kudo, si 'Om Rambut Kuali' itu? Lebih herannya lagi, bagaimana mungkin seorang Shinichi bisa menjadi teman masa kecilnya seperti Sonoko Suzuki, satu-satunya sahabat karib wanita yang begitu lengket dengan Ran semasa kecil.

Yang jelas, selama mereka menjalin persahabatan, jarang sekali mereka berdua itu akur. Jangankan untuk seharian penuh, selama sepuluh menit pun mereka tidak pernah bisa akur. Hal itu yang menjadi perhatian khusus kedua orang tuanya Ran dan Shinichi. Shiho pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika melihat pertengkaran mereka, yang bisa disebabkan oleh hal-hal sepele, maupun hal-hal besar. Seakan-akan, pertengkaran mereka menjadi jadwal harian SMU Teitan. Shiho dan Sonoko sempat melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa mendamaikan mereka, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Namun sepertinya, pertengkaran Ran dan Shinichi yang terjadi akhir-akhir belakangan ini, mungkin akan segera selesai. Ran tidak mengetahui, bahwa mimpinya tadi pagi, sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan, dan mimpi itu akan terjadi, diakibatkan oleh perbuatan mereka sendiri yang sudah diluar batas.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. Gara-Gara Gadis Itu

**Hai, hai, hai... saya kembali hadir untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Mohon maaf ya, kalau di chap pertama saya nggak memperkenalkan diri. Kalau begitu, di chap kedua ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Nugraha Al Ramadhan, panggil saja namaku Nunu atau Rama. Aku adalah pendatang baru di dunia FanFiction sekaligus pendatang baru di fandom ini (sbg seorang author). Jadi buat semuanya yg udah senior, mohon bimbingannya ya ;) dan jangan lupa juga untuk memberikan kritik atau saran atau review atas cerita ini. Sangat diperbolehkan kok. Oke? Mohon bantuannya ya semuanya ;)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan itu punya ayahku tahu... (reader: emang siapa ayahmu?) (aku: Aoyama Gosho) (reader: #lemparbatu). Nah, kalau fanfic Pernikahan Dini, bukan cintanya yang terlarang~~~ (loh kok nyanyi?) itu baru punyaku.**

**Warning: Typo, Geje, Abal, Kamseupay ieewwwhhh, OOC, and many more (mohon dimangapkan!)**

* * *

**PERNIKAHAN DINI**

**Episode 02**

Beralih ke tempat lain yang tak jauh dari SMU Teitan, pandangan kini tertuju ke SMU Ekoda. Ya, SMU Ekoda adalah salah satu SMU bergengsi dan paling disegani oleh penduduk Jepang. Ibarat kata, SMU Ekoda adalah permata berharga yang dimiliki oleh Jepang. Sama seperti SMU Teitan, SMU Ekoda adalah tempat sekolah bagi orang-orang terpilih. Tentu saja karena hal itu aura persaingan yang sangat besar terdapat di antara SMU Teitan dan SMU Ekoda.

* * *

Bicara soal keadaan sekita SMU Ekoda, tidak ada yang aneh disana. Nuansa sepi sangat terasa disana karena saat ini kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Namun, jika memperhatikan lebih saksama lagi, di tengah halaman sekolah, berdekatan dengan tiang bendera, ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan tegap, sedang dalam posisi hormat tak jauh dari bendera yang ada di hadapannya.

Orang itu terus saja melakukan hal itu sejak jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sesekali, orang itu terus-terusan mengeluh dengan keadaan panas yang dia rasakan. Tak jarang juga, dia menengok jam tangan yang dia kenakan di tangan kanannya. Dilihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00, yang menandakan waktu hukuman yang dia laksanakan masih lama untuk berakhir.

Sesaat, orang itu tampaknya bergumam sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, dia menyesali apa yang dia lakukan waktu itu hingga dia harus menerima hukuman seperti ini.

"Huh, seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu, pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini sekarang," gumam orang itu seraya membasuh keringat yang ada di keningnya dengan tisu kecil.

Sepertinya, orang-atau lebih tepatnya lelaki-itu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan hukuman ini. Rasa panas, lelah, dan haus yang dirasakan tubuhnya, membuat daya tahan tubuhnya seakan melemah dan menurut dugaannya, tidak lama lagi ia akan jatuh pingsan di tengah halaman sekolah jika tidak ada yang memberikan ia minuman segar.

Rupanya, dewi fortuna seakan berpihak kepada lelaki itu. Hanya butuh empat detik saja, datanglah seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya menuju ke arahnya dari pintu masuk sekolah, dengan membawakan sebotol air mineral.

"Hei..." ujar gadis itu sambil mendekat ke arah lelaki itu dengan tersenyum.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya sedang belajar di kelas?" tanya lelaki itu heran mengapa gadis itu bisa santainya keluar dari kelas dan melihat keadaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau tak suka aku ada di sini, ya... lebih baik aku pergi saja," ucap gadis itu pura-pura ketus.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, apa kau tidak dimarahi oleh Bu Jodie kalau kau berada disini?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Tidak, Kaito. Justru aku ada disini atas perintah Bu Jodie. Ini! Bu Jodie memberikanmu sebotol air putih. Lumayan, untuk mengurangi rasa hausmu," ujar gadis itu kepada Kaito, lelaki yang sedari tadi sedang menjalankan hukumannya.

"Oh, ya? Bu Jodie menyuruhmu, Aoko?" tanya Kaito kepada gadis itu, Aoko, disertai dengan anggukan Aoko.

"Wah, ternyata galak-galak begitu, Bu Jodie baik juga, ya?" ujar Kaito seraya meminum air putih pemberian Aoko.

"Oh, ya! Satu lagi. Bu Jodie bilang tujuh menit lagi kau sudah harus dikelas. Oke, Kaito?" tanya Aoko yang dijawab dengan cengiran khas dari Kaito.

"Okelah, Kaito. Aku duluan, ya..." ujar Aoko sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kaito.

"Iya!"

* * *

Masih berada di SMU Ekoda, bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan itu menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran kedua telah selesai.

"Anak-anak, jangan lupa nanti kerjakan tugas Matematika nanti di rumah ya?" tanya Bu Jodie sebelum meninggalkan kelas 2-B.

"Baik, Bu Jodie!" seru murid-murid kelas 2-B dengan semangat.

Kini, semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Ada juga sedikit murid yang memutuskan untuk tetap di kelas saja, dan Kaito adalah salah satu di antara mereka.

Setelah dia menyelesaikan hukuman dari Bu Jodie, Kaito langsung saja menuju ke kelasnya dan mengikuti sisa waktu pelajaran Bu Jodie. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Bu Jodie, sedari tadi Kaito terus saja melamun seakan memikirkan sesuatu, dan hal itu tanpa disadari Kaito dilihat oleh Aoko, sahabat masa kecilnya.

Aoko langsung menghampiri Kaito yang masih duduk merenung, dimana pandangan Kaito saat ini tertuju ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hei! Kaito!" seru Aoko yang rupanya dapat membuat Kaito kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aoko! Kau membuat aku kaget saja," ujar Kaito. Sementara Aoko hanya bisa tersipu menanggapi Kaito.

"Kaito, kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi kuperhatikan, melamun terus?" tanya Aoko yang kini duduk di depan Kaito.

"Tidak, Aoko. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kaito cuek tanpa memperhatikan Aoko.

"Ih, Kaito! Aku ini tanya serius! Kau ini kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan masalah tadi pagi, ya?" ujar Aoko seakan dapat membaca pikiran teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau... tahu dari mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Hei, memang sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Aku ini tahu apa yang sedang kau alami," ujar Aoko serius seraya memandang Kaito.

Akhirnya, Kaito tak bisa mengelak lagi dari Aoko. Memang, kejadian tadi pagi masih berada dalam pikirannya. Andai saja kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang menabraknya tadi pagi sewaktu ia berjalan menuju sekolah, pasti ia tak akan dihukum oleh Bu Jodie. Itulah saat ini yang berada dalam pikiran Kaito.

"Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis," ujar Kaito yang kini mulai bercerita kepada Aoko yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seorang gadis?" tanya Aoko keheranan.

"Iya, seorang gadis. Sewaktu aku berlari ke sekolah, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menabrakku. Sialnya, gadis itu bukannya menolongku malah pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf. Karena aku bertemu dia, makanya aku terlambat dan hasilnya aku dihukum oleh Bu Jodie," ujar Kaito panjang lebar kepada Aoko.

"Jadi? Kau terlambat hanya karena seorang gadis? Dan sekarang itu menjadi beban pikiranmu? Oh, Kaito! Masalah begitu saja tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kan?" ujar Aoko.

"Tapi, Ao..." belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah dipotong duluan oleh Aoko.

"Ssssttt! Sudahlah, tak penting untuk dibahas! Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Masih ada waktu empat belas menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," tawar Aoko yang disertai dengan anggukan Kaito.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba dan Aoko Nakamori. Sama-sama memiliki eksistensi masing-masing yang membuatnya begitu disenangi oleh para sahabatnya. Keduanya pun sama-sama memiliki bakat yang diakui oleh seluruh siswa-siswi SMU Ekoda.

Kaito Kuroba. Terlahir dari pasangan suami-istri Toichi Kuroba dan Chikage Kuroba. Toichi Kuroba sendiri adalah salah satu pesulap legendaris yang dimiliki Jepang. Kemampuannya dalam bidang sulap sudah diakui oleh kancah internasional. Namun sayangnya, akibat penyakit jantung yang lama diidapnya, membuat Toichi harus meninggalkan Kaito dan Chikage untuk selama-lamanya. Sementara Chikage Kuroba sendiri adalah seorang asisten Toichi, sebelum akhirnya dinikahi diam-diam oleh Toichi. Karena itu, jangan heran jika kemampuan sebagai pesulap mengalir di darah Kaito.

Sedangkan Kaito sendiri mempunyai segala keunikan. Tampan dan pesulap handal, namun _phobia_ berlebihan terhadap ikan adalah keunikan yang ada di dalam kehidupan Kaito. Tetapi hal itu nampaknya tidak memudarkan rasa kekaguman para wanita terhadap Kaito.

Satu-satunya sahabat karib Kaito yang dia kenal sejak kecil ialah Aoko Nakamori. Aoko merupakan anak tunggal dari Ginzo Nakamori, inspektur polisi dari Divisi 2 Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo. Sementara ibu dari Aoko, meninggal setelah melahirkan Aoko. Meskipun begitu, namun Aoko tidak pernah kehilangan figur seorang ibu. Karena ayahnya, Ginzo, telah merangkap sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus ibu. Maka dari itu, Aoko terlihat sangat lengket dengan Ginzo.

Kedekatan yang dijalin oleh Kaito dan Aoko sejak kecil rupanya sering mengundang salah paham oleh teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Mereka menganggap bahwa Kaito dan Aoko itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Memang, keakraban mereka jarang diisi oleh pertengkaran (berbeda dengan Shinichi dan Ran), sehingga mereka diidentikan sebagai _icon couple _SMU Ekoda.

Akibat memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Shinichi dan Ran, Kaito dan Aoko sering disangka sebagai Shinichi dan Ran. Hal yang bisa membedakan antara Shinichi-Ran dengan Kaito-Aoko adalah tempat sekolah mereka. Kaito dan Aoko sendiri mengetahui ketenaran Shinichi dan Ran, karena mereka sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan di SMU Ekoda. Namun, baik Kaito maupun Aoko sama-sama belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Shinichi dan Ran. Sehingga, mereka tidak tahu, seberapa mirip antara mereka dengan kedua siswa SMU Teitan tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di SMU Teitan, tampak Ran yang sedang makan sendirian di kantin sekolah. Ran kini menyantap nasi goreng yang dia pesan dengan begitu lahapnya. Sesekali, dia bergumam akan kelezatan makanan yang dia santap.

"Hmmm... sedap sekali..." gumam Ran sambil meneruskan makannya.

Sonoko yang melihat sahabatnya, Ran, makan sendirian, segera menghampirinya dan ikut makan bersama.

"Hai, Ran!" sapa Sonoko kepada Ran.

"Oh, hai Sonoko!" balas Ran dengan senyumnya.

"Kau makan sendirian? Dimana Shiho dan Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko kepada Ran. Biasanya saat istirahat seperti ini, Ran selalu makan di kantin bersama Shiho dan Shinichi.

"Kalau Shiho sih, dia sedang latihan di laboratorium kimia untuk perlombaan nanti. Kalau si 'Om Rambut Kuali' itu, aku tak tahu, deh. Paling... dia bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di halaman sekolah," ujar Ran ketus dengan menekankan kata 'Om Rambut Kuali' kepada Sonoko.

"Hah? 'Om Rambut Kuali'? Ohh... maksudmu Shinchi," ujar Sonoko yang paham siapa yang Ran sebut 'Om Rambut Kuali'. Sementara Ran, hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

Beberapa detik saja mereka diam satu sama lain, hingga Sonoko memulai pembicaraan.

"Ran..."

"Iya, ada apa Sonoko?"

Sonoko ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ran, namun ia seakan gugup mengatakannya kepada Ran. Dan gelagat Sonoko tentu saja bisa terbaca oleh mata Ran.

"Sonoko, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ran yang sepertinya mulai cemas dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

Sonoko sendiri nampak takut mengatakannya, namun dengan paksaan Ran, akhirnya ia pun mengatakannya.

"Ran..."

"Hmmm?" gumam Ran yang begitu penasaran menanti perkataan Sonoko selanjutnya.

Sonoko pun menghela nafas dan mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata dan sedikit berbisik-bisik.

"Ran, a... aku..."

"Iya?"

"A... aku... hamil..."

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

_**Review, please? Hehehee...  
**_


	3. Mimpi Melahirkan & Kenangan Masa Kecil

**Oke lah kalo begitu. Saya kembali hadir bawa fanfic saya nih... mw dilanjutin ceritanya. Klw begitu, tanpa panjang-lebar-tinggi (loh?) langsung saja ya kita menuju k next chap. Enjoy reading ;)**

**Disclaimer: Detektif Conan punya hak ciptanya Aoyama Gosho. Kalau Fanfic ini bener2 original from the oven dari saya loh. Beneran deh.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, etc.**

**Summary: Ran kembali bermimpi tentang 'sesuatu' antara dia dengan Shinichi. Sementara itu, Kaito dan Aoko mulai merindukan masa-masa kecil mereka seperti dulu.**

**Oh, ya. Rating sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah, loh...**

* * *

**PERNIKAHAN DINI**

**Episode 03**

"Ran..."

"Hmmm?" gumam Ran yang begitu penasaran menanti perkataan Sonoko selanjutnya.

Sonoko pun menghela nafas dan mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata dan sedikit berbisik-bisik.

"Ran, a... aku..."

"Iya?"

"A... aku... hamil..."

Sejenak suasana diantara mereka hening selama tujuh detik saja, hingga Ran kembali mempertanyakan apa yang dikatakan Sonoko barusan. Ya, barusan Sonoko mengatakan hal itu dengan gugup sekaligus volume suaranya yang sengaja dikecilkan, membuat Ran yang berada didepan Sonoko tidak bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa, Sonoko? Kau bilang apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya," ujar Ran yang memberi kode agar Sonoko mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ran, aku hamil..." ucap Sonoko yang masih dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan, namun tidak gugup lagi.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih, Sonoko? Aku tak jelas mendengar..."

"Ran... aku hamil..." ucap Sonoko kini dengar suara lantang dan kini bisa didengar oleh Ran.

Ran yang saat itu sedang meminum teh botol, sontak kaget mendengar perkataan Sonoko barusan. Sehingga teh yang tadi dia minum, kembali dia keluarkan hingga baju Sonoko sedikit terkena cipratan teh yang diminum Ran.

"Ran!"

"Ma, maaf Sonoko! Aku tak sengaja," ujar Ran seraya dengan memberikan sapu tangan kepada Sonoko. Lantas, Ran pun kembali mempertanyakan perkataan Sonoko, guna untuk memastikan apa yang barusan didengarnya itu adalah benar.

"Sonoko, apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu barusan? Aku tak salah dengar, kan?" ujar Ran meyakinkan Sonoko.

Sementara Sonoko hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil merenung. Ran yang melihat Sonoko seperti itu hanya bisa sedih. Mengetahui sahabatnya kini sedang tertimpa masalah, tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Sonoko..." ucap Ran sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sonoko.

"Ran..." ujar Sonoko dengan wajah yang masih ditunduknya.

"Ya?"

"Kau..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau... TERTIPU! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" ucap Sonoko sambil tertawa. Sementara Ran hanya bisa cengok tak mengerti melihat perubahan sikap Sonoko. Bukankah dia itu barusan sedih? Kenapa sekarang malah tertawa seperti orang gila?

"Sonoko, apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti semua ini," ujar Ran yang mulai penasaran dengan sikap Sonoko.

"HAHAHAHA! Ran, Ran, apa kau lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 1 April?" kata Sonoko yang memberikan kode kepada Ran bahwa sebenarnya ia dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"1 April? I... itu... bukannya... April Mop?" ujar Ran yang sedikit bingung dan dibalas Sonoko dengan anggukan.

Ran yang otaknya masih belum _connect _selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mulai paham apa yang dikatakan Sonoko.

"SONOKO! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!" teriak Ran kepada Sonoko sehingga suara Ran yang lantang itu bisa dipastikan terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di kantin sekolah.

Sonoko sendiri hanya menunjukkan tanda _peace _disertai cengiran yang khas, menandakan bahwa apa yang dia katakan kepada Ran barusan hanyalah bercanda.

"Hehehehe... aku duluan ya, Ran." ucap Sonoko yang melarikan diri duluan ke kelasnya agar tak terkena amukan dari Ran.

"SONOKO! AWAS KAU, YA!"

* * *

_"Eeennngggghhhhh..."_

_"Ayo, terus! Nyonya Ran! Kau pasti bisa! Tinggal sedikit lagi!"_

_"Heeeennngggghhhhh!"_

_"Berjuanglah, Nyonya Ran! Sedikit lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu!"_

_"A... aku... su... dah... tidak... ku... at... eennggghhhh..."_

_"Terus! Terus! Ya, begitu, Nyonya Ran!"_

_"Dokter, kepala bayinya sudah kelihatan!"_

_"Nyonya Ran, dorong terus! Sedikit lagi!"_

_"Eeennngggghhhhhh!"_

_"HOWEEEE! HOWEEE!"_

_"Akhirnya, Nyonya Ran... anda melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat..."_

_"Iya, Nyonya. Bayi anda lucu sekali. Seperti bapaknya. Tampan sekali..."_

_"Ba... bapaknya?"_

_"Iya... mirip Shinichi Kudo."_

_"A... apa? Ba... bapaknya... Shi... Shinichi..?"_

_"Benar, Nyonya Ran Kudo!"_

_"TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIIIDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"_

* * *

"TIDAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ran tersadar dari lamunannya. Semua mata tertuju kepada Ran. Begitu pun dengan Shinichi, Sonoko, dan Shiho, dimana tempat duduk mereka begitu berdekatan dengan Ran. Teriakannya barusan mampu membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya hening karena menyimak pelajaran, kini semakin sunyi akibat ulah Ran yang sedari tadi memikirkan sesuatu.

Tentu saja, Bu Sayuri yang sedari tadi memberikan materi pelajaran, kini menegur Ran.

"Ran! Kenapa kau ini! Sudah tidak menyimak pelajaran, sekarang malah teriak-teriak tak jelas!" ujar Bu Sayuri tegas kepada Ran.

"Ma, maaf, Bu. Sa... saya..."

"Sudah! Sebaiknya kau keluar saja, daripada mengganggu ketenangan kelas," bentak Bu Sayuri kepada Ran.

"Ta, tapi..."

"KELUAR!" kini Bu Sayuri tidak bisa lagi memendam amarahnya. Ran hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti perintah Bu Sayuri untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Ran terus-terusan berdiri di samping pintu masuk kelasnya. Selama itu pula, Ran merenungi apa yang barusan dia pikirkan dalam otaknya. Dimulai dari mimpi yang dia alami tadi pagi hingga pikirannya yang melayang ke dalam sebuah situasi yang cukup membingungkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi dia bermimpi bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Shinichi Kudo. Oke, untuk mimpinya ini dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, bahwa dia beranggapan mimpi itu adalah bunganya tidur. Tetapi sekarang, dia bermimpi bahwa dia akan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki dengan ayahnya adalah Shinichi Kudo! Tentu sekarang dia memikirkan, kenapa dia bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin? Di usia yang masih sangat muda, dia sudah harus menikah dan melahirkan anak, sementara dia sendiri masih sendiri alias belum mempunyai kekasih. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Shinichi sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Shiho. Tentu tak akan bisa jika dia menikah bahkan melahirkan anak dari Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?" gumam Ran yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan berada dalam benaknya.

"Apa mungkin... ini pertanda buruk?" ujar Ran yang kini mulai dihantui rasa ketakutan karena mimpinya barusan.

Sekarang Ran menghadapi rasa was-was yang berlebihan, meskipun dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah tadi karena kalau dia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi, mungkin sekarang Ran mulai terkena gangguan jiwa. Yang jelas, Ran mengetahui bahwa ini semacam tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada kejadian besar yang menimpa dirinya dan tentu saja Shinichi.

* * *

Jam pelajaran sekolah di SMU Ekoda telah berakhir. Kini, seluruh siswa-siswi bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Tak terkecuali Kaito dan Aoko yang berkemas-kemas untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, Kaito, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Aoko kepada Kaito.

"Tentu saja," ujar Kaito dengan senyumnya.

Entah kenapa, Aoko merasa bahwa dia sangat senang bisa wajah Kaito dengan senyumnya itu. Menambah nilai _plus _bagi ketampanan Kaito. Sontak, samar-samar wajah Aoko bersemu merah mengetahui bahwa Kaito ini tampan di matanya.

Kaito yang melihat Aoko senyum-senyum sendiri, keheranan dan segera membangunkan Aoko dari 'dunianya'.

"Aoko?" ujar Kaito sambil mencubit kecil pipi kanan Aoko.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu, Kaito," ucap Aoko dengan memukul kecil lengan Kaito.

"Ya, habis... kau senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas. Memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya Kaito kepada Aoko.

Pertanyaan Kaito barusan membuat Aoko kembali memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang imut itu.

"A... ahhh... sudahlah... sekarang kita pulang saja..." ujar Aoko yang langsung saja melaju pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang ada di sampingnya.

"Oi, oi... Aoko... tunggu..." Kaito pun langsung mengejar Aoko yang meninggalkannya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan mereka, terlihat Kaito dan Aoko yang begitu akrab satu sama lain. Sesekali, mereka terlihat bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama. Hingga ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman kota, langkah Aoko terhenti. Dia melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola bersama-sama.

Melihat anak laki-laki yang bermain tangkap bola bersama anak perempuan itu, membuat Aoko kembali mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Kaito. Masa kecil yang dianggapnya indah, karena mereka selalu bermain dan belajar bersama-sama. Tak jarang, mereka pun pernah tidur dalam satu kamar.

Kaito yang melihat Aoko yang tertegun melihat dua anak kecil itu, langsung menyadarkannya.

"Aoko?"

"Eh, iya Kaito..." ujar Aoko yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Kaito pada Aoko.

"Oh, tidak... hanya saja..."

"Hm? Hanya saja apa, Aoko?"

"Hanya saja, aku..." Aoko sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya, menganggap bahwa Kaito tak perlu tahu atas apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Ya..." ujar Kaito yang terus-terusan penasaran dengan perkataan Aoko.

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo, lebih baik kita pulang saja..." ujar Aoko disertai dengan senyuman dan beranjak duluan meninggalkan Kaito.

Sebelum Kaito menyusul Aoko, sesaat dia melirik ke arah kedua bocah yang bermain bola itu. Dari situ, ia menyadari, bahwa Kaito juga merindukan masa-masa kecilnya bersama Aoko. Sama seperti Aoko.

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

_****_**Ayo, ayo, ayo... Kritik, review, saran ditunggu loh ;)  
**


	4. Tekad Bulat Shinichi

**Yuuppss! Kembali hadir dgn next chap ~Pernikahan Dini~ tanpa basi-basa, gimana langsung dimulai saja? CEKIDOTKOM!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan itu punya Aoyama Gosho. TITIK!**

**Summary: Shinichi dan Shiho berdebat perihal Ran, hingga membuka mata hati Shinichi untuk menjadi sahabat yang berarti bagi Ran. Sementara itu, Akako Koizumi mendapatkan 'penglihatan' akan kehidupan Shinichi dan Ran, hingga membuat Shiho bingung!**

**Rating: T (Sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**

* * *

**PERNIKAHAN DINI**

**Episode 04**

Di saat waktu bersamaan ketika Kaito dan Aoko pulang bersama, di lain tempat tampak Shinichi dan Shiho yang juga sedang pulang bersama-sama. Sebenarnya, Shiho ingin sekali mengajak Ran untuk pulang bersama mereka, namun tampaknya _mood _Ran saat ini sedang berada dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Shiho yang saat itu masih berkemas-kemas untuk pulang ke rumah, melihat Ran melamun sambil membereskan mejanya. Shiho yang melihat perilaku Ran seperti itu menjadi bingung. Ada apa dengan Ran? Tak biasanya dia seperti ini._

_Disaat Shiho tengah memikirkan kondisi Ran, datanglah Shinichi yang ingin mengajak Shiho untuk pulang bersama._

_"Shiho, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Shinichi kepada kekasihnya itu._

_Namun sayangnya pertanyaan Shinichi barusan tidak digubris oleh Shiho yang masih terus memperhatikan Ran._

_"Shiho?" sahut Shinichi dengan tangannya menepuk pundak Shiho._

_"Ah, kau rupanya Shinichi. Kupikir siapa," kata Shiho yang sepertinya kaget karena pundaknya ditepuk oleh Shinichi secara tiba-tiba._

_"Pulang bareng, yuk," ajak Shinichi yang disertai oleh anggukan Shiho._

_Namun, ketika mereka baru keluar dari kelas, Shiho justru ingin mengajak Ran untuk pulang bersama dengan mereka._

_"Shinichi, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Ran juga?" pinta Shiho kepada Shinichi._

_"Ya... terserah kau sajalah, Shiho," balas Shinichi disertai senyumnya._

_Shiho yang lega begitu mendengar jawaban Shinichi, langsung kembali ke kelasnya dan mengajak Ran untuk pulang bersamanya._

_"Ran, kau mau pulang? Gimana kalau kita barengan saja?" tanya Shiho kepada Ran._

_Sebenarnya, Ran ingin sekali pulang bersama dengan Shiho. Tapi, mengingat bahwa Shinichi pasti akan ikut pulang bersama mereka, ditambah lagi dengan pikiran-pikiran 'aneh' antara dia dengan Shinichi, membuat Ran mengurungkan niat untuk pulang bersama Shiho._

_"Shiho, maaf ya... bukannya aku menolak, tapi... saat ini aku sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Maaf ya, Shiho," ujar Ran sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan Shiho._

_"Lho, kenapa kau tidak mau pulang bareng kami? Apa kau ada masalah, Ran?" tanya Shiho._

_"A... ah... aku tak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saja dulu..." balas Ran dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

_Akhirnya, Shiho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hingga meninggalkan Ran duluan._

_"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Ran..." ucap Shiho._

_"I... iya..."_

_**End of Flashbacks**_

* * *

Shiho yakin, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Ran. Shiho tahu itu karena masalah apapun Ran pasti akan cerita kepada Shiho. Kalaupun bukan kepadanya, pasti Ran akan curhat kepada Sonoko.

"Apa lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Shinichi, ya?" gumam Shiho sambil menatap Shinichi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Emm... Shinichi?" sahut Shiho kepada Shinichi.

"Iya, Shiho..."

"Apa kau tahu kalau Ran itu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Shiho dengan pandangan serius terhadap Shinichi.

"Eh? Ran? Aku tak tahu kalau dia sedang ada masalah. Kalaupun dia ada masalah, apa peduliku?" jawab Shinichi dengan nada yang ketus.

"Kau ini! Aku tanya serius kok jawabannya malah begitu?" balas Shiho tak kalah emosi dengan Shinichi. Wajar saja Shiho emosi seperti itu. Orang ditanya baik-baik, kok malah jawabnya ketus begitu.

Merasa dirinya menyinggung Shiho, Shinichi pun buru-buru meralat kalimatnya. "Bu, bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku... ya... untuk apa coba kau harus ikut-ikutan pusing mengenai masalah Ran?" ujar Shinichi sambil merangkul Shiho.

Omongan Shinichi tadi ada benarnya juga bagi Shiho. Ran yang punya masalah, kenapa justru Shiho yang harus pusing?

"Aduh, Shinichi. Kau ini tak tahu apa? Ini adalah rasa kepedulian sesama sahabat. Jadi, jika salah satu sahabat kita ada masalah, ya... sebisa mungkin kita harus membantunya. Minimal kita bisa memberikannya solusi," jelas Shiho panjang lebar kepada kekasihnya itu. Sementara Shinichi hanya bisa diam saja, entah mengerti atau tidak perkataan wanita pujaannya itu.

"Iya... tapi..." belum selesai Shinichi melanjutkan, Shiho terlebih dahulu memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau itu sebenarnya sahabatnya Ran bukan, sih? Kok kesannya kau tidak peduli dengan sahabat masa kecilmu itu?" kini Shiho tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu cuek sekali terhadap sahabat kekasihnya yang ia kenal sejak kecil? Sementara Shiho saja yang baru bersahabat dengan Ran sewaktu SMU saja, bisa begitu peduli. Tapi dia?

"Shi... Shiho...?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja! Aku lagi malas berdebat denganmu!" ujar Shiho ketus dan berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi.

"Shiho! Shiho!" panggil Shinichi keras terhadap Shiho. Namun sayangnya panggilan Shinichi tidak digubris lagi oleh Shiho. Sepertinya, Shiho benar-benar marah terhadap Shinichi. Hingga akhirnya Shiho pun menghilang dari pandangan Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi hanya bisa berjalan dengan lesu. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perdebatan antara dia dengan Shiho, perihal masalah Ran. Dia tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Shiho begitu marah terhadapnya? Apa salahnya? Apakah salah jika ia hanya ingin tidak ikut campur perihal urusan Ran? Lantas ia kembali teringat perkataan Shiho barusan.

_"Aduh, Shinichi. Kau ini tak tahu apa? Ini adalah rasa kepedulian sesama sahabat. Jadi, jika salah satu sahabat kita ada masalah, ya... sebisa mungkin kita harus membantunya. Minimal kita bisa memberikannya solusi..."_

Perkataan Shiho barusan tidak ada salahnya oleh Shinichi. Shiho benar. Itu adalah rasa kepedulian yang dimiliki oleh seorang sahabat. Karena itulah gunanya sahabat, selalu ada di saat suka maupun duka. Dan Shiho, telah menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa betapa besar rasa sayang Shiho kepada Ran sebagai sahabat.

Sontak, Shinichi pun kembali mengingat kebersamaan yang dia jalin bersama Ran sejak kecil. Rasa-rasanya, hampir tidak ada momen dimana mereka akur satu sama lain. Yang ada hanyalah pertengkaran, pertengkaran, dan pertengkaran. Bahkan ia ingat, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya memarahi dia dulu ketika dia menjahili Ran hingga membuat kaki Ran keseleo dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Padahal, kedua orang tua mereka telah bersahabat sejak dulu. Dilahirkan di tempat yang sama, Disekolahkan di tempat yang sama, dan selalu satu kelas. Seharusnya dari waktu ke waktu mereka bisa bersahabat seperti halnya Shiho dengan Ran.

Kini ia sadar, bahwa selama ini ia bukanlah sahabat yang baik bagi Ran. Dan mulai saat ini, ia berjanji, akan menjadi sahabat yang baik dan berarti bagi Ran.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi sahabat yang paling terbaik yang pernah kau miliki," tekad Shinichi bulat dalam hati.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" sahut Kaito semangat ketika ia sampai di rumahnya.

"Kaito, kau sudah pulang?" teriak ibunya, Chikage, dari arah dapur.

"Iya, Bu!" balas Kaito. Sejenak, Kaito mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Sepertinya, ibunya membuat masakan spesial kesukaannya.

Merasa nafsunya bangkit mencium aroma masakan Chikage, membuat Kaito langsung menuju dapur tempat ibunya memasak.

"Ibu! Kaito lapar nih! Mau makan!" rengek Kaito pada ibunya seperti anak kecil. Kaito memang sudah tidak sabar ingin makan masakan ibunya itu.

"Oh, kau lapar? Oke, kalau begitu langsung dihidangkan saja makanannya ya, Kaito?" tanya Chikage yang dibalas dengan cengiran Kaito.

Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya Kaito ketika melihat ibunya memasak makanan yang paling ia benci. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan: ikan.

"I... itu... IKAN! GYAAA! Ibu! Tolong singkirkan itu dari hadapanku!" teriak Kaito seperti orang gila begitu tahu ia disajikan ikan untuk makan malamnya.

"KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH? JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL YA, KAITO! SEKARANG, KAU HARUS MAKAN MASAKAN IBU!" tegas Chikage kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Tapi..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KALAU KAU SAMPAI MEMBUANG MAKANAN ITU, IBU AKAN MEMASAK IKAN UNTUKMU SELAMA SATU BULAN! INGAT, SATU BULAN!" ancam Chikage terhadap Kaito. Dan... tentu saja ancaman Chikage lumayan membuat Kaito bergidik ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, jika ia harus memakan masakan ikan. Mencium baunya saja Kaito ingin muntah, apalagi memakannya?

Dan, seperti yang diduga. Kaito akhirnya mau menyantap masakan ikan tersebut, meskipun ia harus melawan rasa jijik yang ada di hadapannya. Daripada ia harus makan makanan haram ini baginya selama satu bulan, itu akan membuatnya stress tidak berujung.

Hahahaha... kasihan kau, Kaito...

* * *

Berbeda dengan suasana makan malam Kaito yang begitu 'meriah', suasana makan malam di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri terasa 'suram'. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan makan malam antara ayah dengan anak ini. Makanan yang tersaji pun biasa saja. Dua mangkuk nasi, dua gelas air putih, dengan tumisan kangkung dan tumisan daging sapi. Rasanya? Jangan diragukan lagi. Ran adalah salah satu koki handal yang dimiliki oleh marga Mouri.

Dan hal 'suram' itu bisa ditangkap dari sang empunya rumah, Kogoro Mouri. Ya, sejak pulang sekolah hingga makan malam bersama, wajah Ran tidak menunjukkan keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai naluri ayah, Kogoro merasa bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di sekolah hingga membuat Ran menjadi diam seperti sekarang ini. Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam diam, Kogoro pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ran? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kogoro pada anaknya yang sedang menyantap hidangan. Namun sayangnya, karena terus berpikir membuat Ran tidak menggubris ucapan sang ayah.

"Ran? Hei, Ran? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kogoro sekali lagi hingga membuat Ran tersentak.

"Eh... Ayah... aku baik-baik saja, kok..." ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Apa kau lagi ada masalah, Ran?" tanya Kogoro yang khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya saat ini yang mempunyai beban pikiran.

"Oh... aku... tidak apa-apa kok..." jawabnya datar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Apa... ini ada hubungannya dengan Shinichi?" tanya Kogoro lagi yang sepertinya sukses membuat Ran tersedak.

'DEG!'

Itulah perasaan yang Ran alami saat ini. Tebakan ayahnya betul, saat ini ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan 'mimpi' antara ia dengan Shinichi. Tapi, ia tak mau kalau hal ini juga menjadi beban pikiran sang ayah.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa kok, Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja..." ucapnya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

Setelah itu, Kogoro tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Meskipun Kogoro yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh anaknya, namun ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah Ran.

"Ayah, kalau sudah selesai makannya aku langsung cuci piring, ya..." ujar Ran bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil piring-piring yang ada di atas meja.

"Iya, Ran."

Selama mencuci piring, Ran terus memikirkan 'mimpi' itu. Dia berharap, mudah-mudahan 'mimpi' itu hanya sebatas mimpi saja. Bukan untuk hal-hal yang lain.

"Mudah-mudahan, ini sebatas mimpi saja dan bukan pertanda yang lain," batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar tidur Shinichi, terlihat lelaki itu sedang duduk bersender di ranjang tidurnya. Sejak tadi, ia terus memperhatikan foto itu.

Foto yang tergambar dirinya, Ran, dan Shiho.

Sesekali dia terlihat tersenyum melihat foto itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, melihat foto yang tergambar dirinya dan Ran yang sedang merangkul satu sama lain. Sedangkan Shiho, tepat berada di samping Ran.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa rindu. Dia rindu dengan suasana mereka akur untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun hanya sekejap, tapi dia merasa bahwa akrab dengan Ran itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ternyata, bersahabat dengan Ran itu... menyenangkan ya..." gumamnya seraya menatap lembut gambar Ran.

Sesaat Shinichi menatap lekat-lekat foto itu. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa Ran tersenyum ceria seperti itu, manis rasanya.

"Dilihat-lihat, Ran kalau senyum seperti ini... manis..." batin Shinichi.

Mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia katakan dalam benaknya, membuat pipi Shinichi merona merah.

"A... apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" gumam Shinichi yang salah tingkah.

Namun Shinichi tidak mengelak, bahwa ia senang melihat senyum Ran yang ceria seperti di foto itu.

* * *

Jam sembilan malam, waktu dimana para gadis yang masih berada di bangku sekolah untuk tidur. Ya, kebiasaan negara Jepang-khususnya kota Beika-adalah pantang untuk tidur di atas jam sembilan malam. Namun, kebiasaan itu justru tidak diterapkan oleh keluarga Miyano.

Terbukti, di kamar putri bungsu keluarga Miyano, yakni Shiho, terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan sepupunya, Akako Koizumi. Akako Koizumi adalah sepupu dari Shiho. Akako sebenarnya menetap di Hokkaido. Namun, mengingat bahwa ayahnya akan pindah ke Tokyo guna urusan pekerjaannya di bidang televisi, membuat Akako juga harus pindah sekolah dari SMU lamanya.

Atas dasar itulah, ayahnya Shiho, yakni Atsushi Miyano, mengajak Akako dan ayahnya untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Tentu saja Shiho sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Akako akan menetap di rumahnya, Bagi Shiho, Akako adalah sahabat yang baik, sama seperti Ran.

Saat ini, Shiho dan Akako tengah asyik berbincang-bincang mengenai kehidupan sekolah masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akako, kau nanti akan sekolah dimana selama disini?" tanya Shiho kepada Akako. Shiho berharap bahwa Akako nanti akan satu sekolah dengan dirinya, di SMU Teitan.

"Oh, masalah itu. Aku nanti akan sekolah di SMU Ekoda. Kau tahu dimana itu?" timpal Akako balik kepada Shiho.

"SMU Ekoda? Kalau itu sih tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak bersekolah di SMU Teitan saja, kan lumayan nanti kita bisa bareng lagi," ujar Shiho.

"Wah... maaf... maaf... bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, tetapi aku sendiri tidak tahu keadaan Beika itu sendiri apa, sekolahnya gimana..." sahut Akako.

Sejenak, perhatian Akako teralih pada foto yang tertempel di kaca rias Shiho. Terlihat di sana, foto yang menampilkan Shinichi, Ran, dan Shiho dengan latar belakang Tropical Land.

Shiho yang mengetahui bahwa sepupunya itu memperhatikan foto itu, langsung saja mengambil foto itu dan memberikannya pada Akako.

"Ini! Kau ingin lihat foto ini, kan?" ujar Shiho memberikan foto itu kepada Akako.

Akako lantas memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan saksama. Entah mengapa, tetapi kekuatan indera keenam Akako langsung bereaksi begitu melihat foto itu. Tepatnya, melihat gambar Shinichi dan Ran.

"Shiho, mereka berdua yang ada di foto ini siapa?" tanya Akako.

"Oh, ini. Kalau yang laki-laki itu, namanya Shinichi Kudo. Kalau yang perempuan, itu namanya Ran Mouri. Singkatnya, yang laki-laki itu pacarku sedangkan yang perempuan itu sahabatku," jelas Shiho pada Akako.

Mengetahui jawaban Shiho, Akako kaget. Dia seakan tidak menyangka tentang status Shinichi dan Ran dalam kehidupan Shiho.

"Shiho, yang laki-laki ini... pacarmu?" tanya Akako lagi untuk memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Shiho.

Melihat reaksi Akako yang aneh begitu melihat gambar Shinichi dan Ran, Shiho pun menjadi bingung. Apa ada yang aneh dengan foto Shinichi dan Ran?

"Akako, kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" ucap Shiho khawatir melihat reaksi Akako.

Akako terdiam. Dia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akako pun menghela nafas, dan memulai perkataannya.

"Shiho... aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku rasa bahwa yang namanya Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri ini..." ucap Akako yang menggantung perkataannya.

"Ya... kenapa dengan mereka, Akako?" kata Shiho yang sudah tidak sabar menanti penjelasan Akako selanjutnya.

"Mereka..."

"Hmm...?"

"Mereka akan terlibat dalam masalah yang besar. Masalah yang dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka selanjutnya," jawab Akako dengan tegas.

Sementara Shiho yang masih bingung akan penjelasan Akako, kini meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas dari mulut sepupunya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan masalah besar?" tanya Shiho yang ngotot kepada Akako.

"Ya... pokoknya nanti akan ada masalah besar. Kau harus bilang ke mereka... bahwa mereka harus hati-hati..." ingat Akako kepada Shiho seraya keluar dari kamar Shiho.

Shiho pun tercengang mendengar jawaban Akako. Masalah besar?

"Masalah besar? Memangnya masalah apa?" gumam Shiho dalam hati.

Di luar kamar Shiho, terlihat Akako yang masih berdiri sesaat disana. Memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya barusan melalui mata batinnya ketika melihat foto Shinichi dan Ran.

"Aku tidak mungkin kan, bilang kepada Shiho kalau... sebentar lagi yang namanya Shinichi dan Ran itu... akan segera menikah..." gumam Akako lirih.

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

_**Kritik, saran, reviewnya ditunggu guys ;)  
**_


	5. Mimpi 'Itu?

**Hey hey hey! Bagi yg udah nungguin next chap 'PD' dgn sabar saya ucapkan MAKASIH BANGET! n maap klw misalkan saya rada2 telat utk update next chap d waktu mendatang. Lg mumpet ide nih. N buat review dr temen2 semuanya saya ucapkan terima kasih ya... Oh, ya sekedar informasi di chapter ini pd bagian awalnya ada sedikit emmm... ada adegan dewasa gitu. (klw kata temen2 fanfict sih namanya itu LEMON ya?) jd utk jaga2 utk kali ini saya kasih rating M (nggak terlalu vulgar sih tapi untuk jaga2 aja gitu). Okey... klw begitu selamat membaca dan jgn lupa REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho. Fanfic 'PERNIKAHAN DINI' punya Nugraha Al Ramadhan ;)**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, geje, abal, n senegaranya apapun itu. Mohon maap...**

**Rating: M (sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah atw malah tetap stay)  
**

**Summary: Shinichi bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengan Ran hingga akhirnya ada rasa bersalah darinya untuk Shiho. Sementara itu, Ran merasakan perasaan yang aneh begitu melihat Shinichi dan Shiho bermesraan. Pertanda apakah ini? Di sisi lain, Chikage Kuroba dan Ginzo Nakamori mempunyai sebuah rencana besar untuk Kaito dan Aoko hingga membuat Aoko penasaran!**

* * *

**PERNIKAHAN DINI**

**Episode 05**

_"Eh? Dimana ini? Ruangan putih? Aku ada dimana?"_

**_"Nnggghhhh... eemmmhhh..."_**

**_"Eennggghhhh... ahhh..."_**

_"Su... suara apa itu?"_

**_"Aaahhh... Shinichi... emmhhh..."_**

_"Eh? Itu... suara Ran? Dimana dia?"_

**_"Ngghhh... ahhh... Shi... Shinichi... ahhhh..."_**

_"Hah? A... apa aku tak salah dengar? Barusan... Ran memanggil namaku?"_

**_"Emmppphhhh... Ran... a... annghhh..."_**

_"Apa? Suara ini kan... suaraku! Tapi... kenapa ada desahan dan erangan?"_

**_"A... ahhh... Ran... eenngghhh..."_**

**_"Shi... Shinichi... ahhh..."_**

_"Suara ini... berasal dari dalam kamar ini. Tapi... apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

**_"Shi... Shinichi... enngghhh... a... ahhh..."_**

**_"Mmmmhh... Ra... Ran..."_**

_"Ja... jangan-jangan..."_

_'BRAAAKKK!'_

_"A... apa ini? A... aku... dan... Ran..."_

**_"AHHHHH... SHINICHI!"_**

**_"ENNGGGHHH... RAN!"_**

* * *

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin... tidak..." igau Shinichi dalam tidurnya. Tak lupa peluh dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya hingga meninggalkan bekas basah di bajunya.

"TIIIDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" jerit Shinichi yang tersentak bangun dalam tidurnya.

Nafasnya tak beraturan. Seakan-akan dia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan. Matanya membelalak hebat. Dia sekarang masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya. Pikirannya kalut. Hatinya diserang oleh prasangka-prasangka yang macam-macam.

Kemudian setelah menenangkan dirinya, Shinichi mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Keadaan sekitarnya masih dalam kegelapan. Yang ada hanya sinar bulan yang masih menerangi malam. Lantas dia mencari sesuatu, untuk memastikan waktu saat ini. Diraihlah jam beker dan dilihatnya jarum jam itu menunjukkan angka tiga.

"Jam tiga pagi..." gumamnya datar.

Shinichi kembali berpikir. Kembali memikirkan 'mimpi panas' antara ia dengan Ran. Sebenarnya, ia ragu. Apakah ia memang bermimpi seperti itu. Sejenak ia memuat memori mimpi dalam otaknya. Hasilnya, Shinichi benar-benar bermimpi 'sesuatu'. Bermimpi tentang pergulatan suami-istri yang ia lakukan bersama Ran, yang seharusnya tak mungkin ia lakukan.

Seketika, pipinya merona hebat. Merah memanas. Malu karena bisa-bisanya dia bermimpi seperti itu. Tak diduganya lagi, ia bermimpi melakukan 'itu' bersama Ran, bukan kekasihnya saat ini yakni Shiho.

"Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?" ujarnya lirih sementara wajahnya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi warna merah karena terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Setelah dia tenang beberapa menit, Shinichi memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi sebelum tidur, Shinichi berujar dalam hati agar mimpinya tidak kembali lagi menghantuinya.

"Mudah-mudahan... aku tidak bermimpi seperti itu lagi," ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.00, namun Shiho masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Wajar saja, semalam dia tidur pada pukul 11.00. Waktu yang sangat larut bagi gadis seusianya. Sebab, dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang Akako katakan tadi malam. Hingga tiba-tiba dia terbangun dalam tidurnya.

Bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian ia membuka lebar gorden jendelanya, sehingga sinar matahari bisa menusuk matanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumam Shiho seraya mengambil jam beker yang terletak di sebelah ranjang tidurnya.

"Jam 6 pagi. Baiklah, aku mau mandi," ujarnya seraya membuka daster tidurnya hingga tubuhnya tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Nakamori, terlihat Aoko yang sudah berpakaian sekolah lengkap, sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapannya. Mengingat kini ibunya sudah tidak ada, terpaksa Aoko yang harus mengerjakan urusan dapur. Namun, selama ini Aoko hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng saja, itupun untuk sarapan. Makan siang dan makan malam selalu mereka beli dari luar, entah itu ayahnya ataupun dia.

Di ruang tengah, terlihat Ginzo yang sedang bersantai membaca koran sambil menikmati aroma kopi susu buatan anak kesayangannya. Sejenak, dia seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Lantas dia melipat korannya dan meletakannya di atas meja, kemudian mengambil _handphone _yang tersimpan di saku bajunya.

Ginzo pun kemudian membuka _handphone _itu, dan mencari sebuah kontak nama hingga ia menemukan nama: Chikage Kuroba.

Sedetik kemudian Ginzo menekan tombol _call _dan mendekatkan _handphone _itu di telinganya.

"Halo, Chikage? Kau ada dimana?" tanya Ginzo kepada lawan bicaranya, Chikage. Tak lama berselang, Ginzo pun kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahukan mereka sekarang saja? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu?" tanya Ginzo lagi kepada Chikage. Setelah mendapatkan petunjuk dari lawan bicaranya, ia lantas menutup pembicaraan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti malam," ujar Ginzo seraya menekan tombol _end. _Ginzo pun kembali menaruh _handphone _itu di saku bajunya, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya yakni membaca koran.

Namun, Ginzo tidak mengetahui bahwa pembicaraan ia dengan Chikage via telepon telah didengar oleh Aoko yang saat itu ingin memanggil ayahnya untuk sarapan.

"Ayah dengan Bibi Chikage ada urusan apa, ya?" benak Aoko dalam hati.

* * *

"Sekarang jam 6 lewat 20 menit... masih ada waktu," ujar Shiho yang baru selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku pergi dulu, ya..." pamit Shiho kepada orang tuanya.

"Iya..."

* * *

Di lain tempat, terlihat Akako yang sedang kebingungan mencari sekolah barunya, yakni SMU Ekoda. Sepanjang tadi, dia tersesat di persimpangan jalan, dan merasa bahwa dia dari tadi hanya berputar-putar saja.

"Huh! Kalau begini, mending aku tunggu Shiho saja dulu biar tidak tersesat," sesal Akako. Ya, Akako pergi ke SMU Ekoda terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Shiho. Alasannya karena Akako tak ingin terlalu merepotkan Shiho. Jika Shiho mengantarnya sampai SMU Ekoda, besar kemungkinan nanti malah justru Shiho lah yang akan terlambat masuk sekolah dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Akako.

Ketika Akako masih linglung mencari SMU Ekoda, tak jauh di depannya terlihat seorang gadis berjalan yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sepertinya... gadis itu memakai baju yang sama dengan yang kupakai. Apa lebih baik kuhampiri saja dia?" tanya Akako dalam hati.

Akako akhirnya menghampiri gadis yang ada di depannya. Ketika ia menepuk bahu gadis itu, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Akako, ketika mengetahui gadis itu mirip dengan wajah Ran yang terpampang di foto Shiho.

"Emm... maaf. Tapi, kamu Ran, ya?" ujar Akako bertanya pada gadis itu. Sedangkan sang gadis yang disangka Akako hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saja.

"Ran? Oh, maksud kamu Ran yang dari SMU Teitan itu, ya?" tanya gadis itu balik. Mengetahui bahwa ia salah orang, Akako langsung buru-buru minta maaf.

"Oh, maaf! Kupikir kamu itu Ran!" ujar Akako sambil membungkukan badan tanda ia meminta maaf kepada gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Emm... kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau menghampiriku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ini tersesat. Aku sedang mencari SMU Ekoda. Kau tahu dimana sekolah itu?" tanya Akako lagi.

"Oh, SMU Ekoda? Kebetulan aku bersekolah di sana! Mau ikut bareng?" ajak gadis itu yang dijawab oleh senyum Akako.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih, ya..." ujar Akako.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, apa kamu murid baru? Kenalkan, aku Aoko Nakamori," ujar gadis itu, Aoko, seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akako.

"Namaku Akako Koizumi. Salam kenal, ya..." timpal Akako seraya berjabat tangan dengan Aoko.

* * *

Lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran sekolah dimulai, kini Shiho dan Shinichi telah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah tersebut. Berbeda dengan Shiho yang begitu bersemangat untuk sekolah pada hari ini, Shinichi justru sebaliknya.

Meskipun raga Shinichi kini sedang bersama Shiho untuk menuju ke kelas, tapi pikiran Shinichi justru melayang entah kemana. Ya, pikiran Shinichi masih dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran akan 'mimpi mesum' itu.

Shinichi jamin bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia bermimpi seperti itu. Terbesit dalam benaknya rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam kepada kekasihnya, Shiho. Ia merasa seperti pria paling bejat di seluruh dunia. Ketika ia dan Shiho telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, sementara dalam tidurnya justru Shinichi bermimpi melakukan hubungan suami-istri kepada Ran.

Shiho yang merasa bahwa Shinichi tidak ada di sampingnya, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri terpaku dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Seakan-akan Shinichi seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Shinichi?" sahut Shiho pada kekasihnya itu dan menghampirinya.

Seketika Shinichi tersentak begitu Shiho memanggilnya tepat di hadapannya. Melihat Shiho, lantas Shinichi pun memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Shiho begitu kaget dengan perlakuan Shinichi yang aneh itu. Tidak biasanya Shinichi melakukan hal seperti ini di keramaian umum.

"Shi... Shinichi...?" ujar Shiho yang masih gugup bahwa Shinichi memeluknya di hadapan teman-temannya. Shinichi hanya diam dalam pelukannya bersama Shiho. Sontak teman-temannya itu menggoda mereka.

"Cieeee... mesra banget nih..." itulah ucapan teman-teman yang lain saat melihat mereka berpelukan. Shiho hanya bisa merona malu mendengar olok-olokan teman-temannya itu. Sementara Shinichi nampaknya tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan yang lain.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka berpelukan, kini Shinichi merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Shiho dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Shiho.

"Shiho, maafkan aku, ya..." ujar Shinichi lirih.

Shiho yang mendengar permintaan maaf Shinichi hanya bisa cengok dan bingung akan perubahan sikap Shinichi.

"Hei... kenapa dengan kau ini? Kenapa mesti minta maaf? Memangnya kau salah apa, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho yang masih tidak mengerti atas perilaku Shinichi yang mendadak berubah itu.

Ditanya Shiho seperti itu, Shinichi merasa kelabakan. Shiho tidak mengetahui, bahwa perasaan Shinichi saat ini dilanda rasa cemas atau khawatir. Namun sebisa mungkin Shinichi mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf kalau-kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu," kilah Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak bahagia bersamamu? Aku bahagia bersamamu, Shinichi. Sangat bahagia..." ujar Shiho meyakini Shinichi bahwa ia begitu senang bisa bersama-sama dengan Shinichi.

"Shiho, terima kasih ya..." ujar Shinichi sambil mengecup singkat bibir merah Shiho. Shiho hanya bisa merona mengetahui Shinichi menciumnya walaupun hanya lima detik saja.

"Ayo... lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas saja," ajak Shinichi dengan menggenggam erat tangan Shiho.

Shinichi kini bisa bernafas lega. Perlakuannya kepada Shiho sedikit melegakan Shinichi, bahwa ia meyakini ia masih mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tanpa Shinichi dan Shiho sadari, aksi mereka dilihat oleh kedua sahabat mereka, yakni Ran dan Sonoko.

* * *

Ran dan Sonoko hanya bisa terpana melihat aksi Shinichi yang tiba-tiba begitu romantis terhadap Shiho. Mereka heran, Shinichi yang biasanya begitu jahil dan anti dengan kata-kata romantis kini bisa-bisanya berpelukan bahkan tanpa sungkan mencium bibir Shiho meskipun hanya beberapa detik saja.

Jika Sonoko begitu bersemangat melihat perkembangan yang begitu pesat dalam hubungan Shinichi-Shiho, lain halnya dengan Ran. Ran merasakan perasaan yang aneh begitu melihat kemesraan di antara Shinichi dan Shiho. Dia tidak tahu perasaan ini apa namanya, tetapi yang jelas kebersamaan Shinichi dan Shiho membuat dia menjadi gelisah.

Sonoko yang melihat gelagat sahabatnya menjadi aneh, langsung menyadarkan Ran.

"Ran! Kenapa melamun? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sonoko seraya menepuk pundak Ran.

Ran yang begitu tersadar atas lamunannya, segera mencurahkan segala perasaannya kepada Sonoko.

"Sonoko?"

"Ya... ada apa Ran?"

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasakan perasaan ini... tapi begitu melihat Shinichi dan Shiho bermesraan seperti itu..." ucap Ran yang kini terputus. Merasa tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Tetapi begitu melihat Sonoko yang sepertinya memperhatikan omongannya, akhirnya Ran melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Aku... merasa jadi aneh... begitu melihat Shinichi dan Shiho seperti itu..." ujar Ran lirih.

Sonoko terperangah kaget. Dia tahu namanya perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Ran ketika melihat Shinichi dan Shiho bermesraan seperti itu. Namun, Sonoko masih belum mempercayainya.

"Ran... jangan-jangan kau..." ucap Sonoko terputus.

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

_****_**Balasan utk review 'PD' all chapter:  
**

**Ichira-chan: Wah, makasih atas sarannya. Oke, di lain chapter akan saya coba panjangin ceritanya ya ;)  
**

**Yumi Kuroba: Oh, anti sinetron? Tapi tenang, fanfic ini hanya minjem judul sinetron kok. Selebihnya... 100% original! Khas Indonesia! #bangga  
**

**jeffrey simanjuntak inversy: Oke! Selalu update ;) b^o^d  
**

**AKHIR KATA... REVIEWS GUYS ;)  
**


	6. Jatuh Cinta Pandangan Pertama

**Wow! Episode 06 'PD' akan saya publish sesaat lagi! Jujur ya... utk episode 06 gue bingung mw kasih plot/alur kyak gimana. Soalnya kyak udah banyak ide gitu tp gak tw musti dimulai drmana. Contoh klw gue udah dapet ide A nah disaat gue mw tulis ide A eh malah muncul ide B yg lebih bagus. Jadinya diulang lg n pas mw nulis ide B eh malah ide C nyantol di otak gue. Dihapus lagi, dibuat lg ide C n seterusnya kyak gitu trus. Baiklah klw begitu langsung saja simak fanfic chapter 6! REVIEW nya ya guy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan kepunyaan Aoyama Gosho**

**Summary: Akako jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Kaito! Sementara itu, perseteruan Shinichi dan Ran kini mulai memudar! Bahkan, Shinichi ingin mengajak bicara dengan Ran BERDUA SAJA!**

**Warning: segala kesalahan apapun yg ada di fanfic ini mohon MAAF BANGET!**

**Rating: T (kembali ke asal)**

* * *

**PERNIKAHAN DINI**

**Episode 06**

"Ran... jangan-jangan kau..."

'TRENG TRENG TRENG!'

"Sonoko! Bel masuk berbunyi, ayo cepat kita harus masuk ke kelas," ajak Ran kepada Sonoko seraya menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sonoko hanya bisa diam tak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih bingung dengan apa arti dari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Nah, Akako! Ini dia sekolah kebangaan kami, SMU Ekoda!" ujar Aoko bersemangat memperkenalkan sekolahnya kepada Akako setibanya mereka di gerbang sekolah.

Sejenak Akako memperhatikan sekolah barunya itu. Kesan besar dan megah tergambarkan dengan jelas dalam benaknya ketika melihat langsung SMU Ekoda. Dia hanya bisa menganga, menggambarkan betapa ia kagum dengan sekolah barunya itu.

Aoko yang melihat Akako begitu terpesona dengan SMU Ekoda, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan sekolah ini?" tanya Aoko sambil merangkul teman barunya itu.

"Iya... aku sangat suka sekolah ini..." ujar Akako senang.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Akan kuantarkan kau ke ruangan kepala sekolah," tawar Aoko yang disambut baik oleh Akako.

"Baiklah," ujarnya singkat.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah memasuki gedung sekolah SMU Ekoda, terlihat Kaito di belakang Aoko dan Akako sedang terburu-buru. Sepertinya, Kaito terlambat lagi.

"Aoko! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kaito pada Aoko hingga membuat Aoko dan Akako menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kaito! Kau hampir terlambat tahu!" tegur Aoko keras kepada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Maaf... maaf... habis jam wekerku rusak sih," ujar Kaito santai pada Aoko. Aoko pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Akako yang melihat Kaito hanya bisa terpaku. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan cowok seperti Kaito. Seakan-akan, dia terpesona pada pandangan pertama terhadap Kaito.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang asing yang ada disamping Aoko, Kaito pun bertanya kepada Aoko siapa perempuan yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Aoko, siapa gadis ini? Kenalanmu?" tanya Kaito berbisik kepada Aoko.

"Oh, ini... kenalkan Akako, ini namanya Kaito Kuroba... Kaito, gadis ini namanya Akako Koizumi. Dia ini murid baru disini," ujar Aoko yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Kaito hanya menggangguk mengerti, sementara Akako masih berada dalam diamnya memperhatikan cowok yang ada di depannya.

"Halo! Aku Kaito! Kaito Kuroba," ujar Kaito seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Akako.

"O... oh... ha... halo... salam kenal. Namaku Akako. Akako Koizumi," ujarnya yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan membalas jabat tangan Kaito.

"Aoko, aku ke kelas duluan ya..." ujar Kaito sambil berlalu meninggalkan Aoko dan Akako. Aoko pun tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, Akako... sekarang kuantarkan kau ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Ayo," ajak Aoko pada Akako. Akako pun mengikutinya.

Ketika melihat Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama hidupnya. Seperti seseorang yang selama ini mencari harta yang paling berarti dan ia menemukannya. Dan itu ia alami ketika berjumpa dengan Kaito. Akako tahu, apa nama dari perasaan aneh itu. Karena Akako untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengan Kaito.

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama SMU Teitan telah dimulai. Seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 2-A telah siap untuk memulai pelajaran. Jam pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh mata pelajaran Bu Kobayashi, guru Bahasa Jepang.

Suasana sepi dan sunyi terasa menggelayuti kelas 2-A. Ya, Bu Kobayashi adalah salah satu guru yang paling terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Jika ada yang berisik sekali saja, maka hukuman untuk mengelilingi lapangan sekolah selama 5 kali sudah siap menanti. Tentu saja, kekejaman Bu Kobayashi itu sudah pernah dirasakan oleh Sonoko, Shiho, Ran, dan Shinichi. Makanya, jangan heran jika Shinichi yang dijuluki murid paling terjahil dan cuek di SMU Teitan, bisa begitu takluk di hadapan Bu Kobayashi. Berurusan dengan Bu Kobayashi itu sama saja dengan berurusan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa, itulah kata-kata yang dipegang teguh oleh Shinichi.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Shinichi dengan fokus begitu mengikuti pelajaran Bu Kobayashi dengan baik. Tak jarang, Shinichi mencatat seluruh materi pelajaran yang disampaikan Bu Kobayashi. Di samping kirinya, terlihat juga Ran yang sedang serius mencatat materi yang ditulis Bu Kobayashi di papan tulis.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba Shinichi melirik samping kirinya tempat Ran berada. Secara kebetulan, Ran juga menengok ke arah Shinchi di samping kanannya. Hingga akhirnya kedua bertatap mata. Namun apa yang terjadi, bukannya mereka membuang muka ke arah lain, justru mereka semakin mendalami tatapan mereka. Sejurus kemudian, keduanya saling melemparkan senyum. Senyum yang paling tulus yang tidak pernah mereka perlihatkan sebelumnya. Lama mereka berada dalam situasi seperti itu hingga suara seseorang berhasil memecahkan suasana yang sedang mereka bangun.

"Shinichi? Ran?" ujar suara itu dengan nada yang sedikit tegas hingga Shinichi dan Ran melengos dan melihat dari mana asal suara itu.

"Bu... Bu Kobayashi?" sahut mereka berdua secara bersama-sama. Sepertinya, karena mereka dipergoki oleh Bu Kobayashi, membuat mereka menjadi salah tingkah.

"Apa kalian memperhatikan materi saya?" tanya Bu Kobayashi dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Karena pertanyaan Bu Kobayashi membuat seluruh siswa yang tadinya memperhatikan papan tulis kini menengok ke arah Shinichi dan Ran.

"Sa... saya memperhatikan, Bu Kobayashi," ujar Shinichi dengan sedikit gugup. Perkataan itu juga ditimpali oleh Ran.

"Saya juga, Bu..." timpal Ran dengan datar.

Bu Kobayashi selama beberapa detik menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam itu, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali materi pelajaran.

Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa bernafas lega, dan mereka kini melanjutkan kembali fokus terhadap materi pelajaran. Tapi, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa aksi mereka saling bertatapan itu dilihat oleh Sonoko, hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan besar dalam diri Sonoko.

* * *

**_"Akako..."_**

**_"Ka... Kaito...?"_**

**_"Akako, kau cantik sekali..."_**

**_"Ka... Kaito..."_**

**_"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku..."_**

**_"Kaito..."_**

**_"Aku... benar-benar menyu..."_**

* * *

"AKAKO KOIZUMI!" bentak Bu Jodie saat dilihatnya Akako melamun. Akako pun tersentak begitu mendengar teriakan keras Bu Jodie yang menggema ke seluruh arah kelas 2-B.

"Ah? Bu Jodie...?" sahut murid baru itu dengan sedikit tergagap melihat guru itu memandang dirinya dengan aura yang mencekam.

"Akako! Apa kau memperhatikan materi saya?" tanya Bu Jodie tegas kepada Akako.

"Ma... maaf, Bu Jodie. Sa... saya..." belum sempat Akako melanjutkan perkataannya, Bu Jodie memotong ucapan Akako.

"Akako! Kali ini saya maafkan! Tapi kalau sekali lagi kamu melakukan hal itu, saya tak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum kamu!" ucap Bu Jodie keras terhadap Akako dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Ba... baik, Bu Jodie..." ujar Akako dengan perasaan ketakutan.

Bu Jodie lantas kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Sementara Akako hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lamunkan. Ya, ia memikirkan jika Kaito menembak dia.

Sebelum kembali mencatat, terlihat sorot mata Akako mengarah ke tempat Kaito yang berada disamping Aoko, terlihat serius memperhatikan pelajaran Bu Jodie. Melihat Kaito dengan raut wajah yang serius semakin membuat Akako terpesona.

"Kaito, kau benar-benar membuatku gila..." batin Akako dalam hati.

* * *

"Ran... apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar..." ujar Shinichi kepada Ran di koridor kelas.

"Ya sudah... silahkan kita bicara di sini saja..." ujar Ran yang masih cuek terhadap Shinichi.

"Tidak, Ran. Kita bicarakan ini berdua saja... bagaimana?" kata Shinichi yang sukses membuat Ran terperangah.

"Shinichi mau bicara berdua saja denganku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" gumam Ran dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, Ran?" tanya Shinichi lagi karena Ran tak merespon pertanyaannya.

Ran pun menghela nafas dan menerima ajakan Shinichi. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Ran enteng dan mengikuti Shinichi pergi.

Dalam hati, Shinichi bertekad bahwa ia harus mengakhiri permusuhan antara ia dengan Ran. Dan sekarang, ia akan berbicara dengan Ran berdua saja untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_


End file.
